C'est toujours la Mort qui donne les règles du jeu
by ShiiNeeSan
Summary: - No blood ! No bone ! No ash ! Ce fut seulement maintenant, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne la répéterais plus jamais, que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux converses bleues prononça la phrase correctement. Elle s'était entraînée si dur, avec les gens qui devenaient au fur et à mesure ces amis, pour ces simples mots, alors qu'ils ne lui serviraient plus ...
1. The Homra's pub

Et voilà! Le premier chapitre de ma fiction sur K-Project. Vous l'attendiez? Non, tant pis... Il est là quand même!

* * *

**First : **

Quand je pense qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, tout allait bien dans ma vie… Ou presque. Maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi dire, à qui ? Et tout ça à cause d'un mec qui _lui_ ressemble !

Il y a exactement deux semaines, alors que je faisais les magasins, je voulus m'arrêter dans un bar car la chaleur extérieure de mi-août m'étouffait. De dehors, le bâtiment ne ressemblait à aucun des bars de la ville. Il avait plus l'air… D'un _pub _anglais, avec une devanture en bois et une porte vitrée que je poussais pour entrer.

A l'intérieur, une odeur douce que je reconnu comme de la bière flottait dans l'air. L'ambiance était calme, puisqu'il n'y avait que quelques clients. Derrière le comptoir, situé au fond de la pièce, un homme grand, blond, qui semblait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans me demanda ce que je désirais. Je lui répondis en m'installant sur un siège que je prendrais un verre de saké.

Méfiant, l'adulte me demanda ma carte d'identité, aussi je lui donnais la fausse, celle disant que j'étais majeure. Une fois servie, je bus tranquillement mon verre, accoudée au bar.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer toute la chaleur et la lumière de l'extérieur. Avec elles, je vis, dans l'encadrement de la porte, deux hommes qui se tenaient là.

Le premier avait les cheveux noirs plutôt courts, les yeux bleus presque gris, de fines lunettes et portait une chemise qui devait être blanche, sans la saleté et le sang. Son pantalon était marron foncé, et lui aussi était très sale.

Le second, lui, avait des yeux noisette, les cheveux châtains mi-longs, portait un pull bordeaux, déchiré et sale, un short gris et à la taille une veste noire, nouée par les manches. Il tenait un skate à la main.

En les apercevant, le barman s'écria :

- Yata-chan ! Saruhiko-san ! Vous êtes de retour! Tout le monde s'inquiétait… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est encore arrivé ?

Il était vrai que les deux jeunes gens étaient dans un mauvais état, écorchés et blessés. Mais si je gardais mes yeux fixés sur le skateur, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de cela.

Les cheveux châtains, mi-longs, les yeux marron… Dans mon esprit l'image de Kisei, mon meilleur ami d'enfance, me revint.

D'abord lui, à sept ans, en train de rire alors que je venais de trouer mon collant et que j'avais peur de me faire réprimander par mon père. Il riait toujours de bon cœur, contrairement à moi qui ne ri presque jamais, et c'est grâce à cela nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés.

Mais petit à petit, cette vision se transforma, pour donner celle du garçon de dix ans, souriant tristement et se vidant de son sang sur le sol. Je revoyais encore très bien tout les détails de cette horrible scène. L'homme de dos, riant allègrement, un pistolet à la main, et moi, criant au secours sans recevoir aucune réponse…

Une larme coula sur ma joue, aussi je détournais la tête rapidement. Je finis mon verre, le paya et partis précipitamment.

Plus tard, dans la rue, alors que je continuais ma route vers l'internat, je me sentis suivie, et quelques instants après, quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras. D'un coup sec, je me libérais de son emprise, et, en me retournant, j'aperçus le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, droit et immobile, qui me fixait de ses prunelles.

Troublée, je me tournais à nouveau et repartis.

Depuis plusieurs jours, je repensais de plus en plus souvent à Kisei. Et voir ce garçon, presque adulte, qui lui ressemblait tant ! C'était trop dur pour moi. Je décidais de rentrer tout de suite au lycée.

Là-bas, il me laisserait tranquille. Je pourrai redevenir la fille froide au cœur de pierre que je suis avec les autres.

Une fois dans ma minuscule chambre, je laissai mon sac par terre, et m'assis sur mon lit. La pièce faisait trois mètres par cinq, elle était donc vraiment petite. Entre mon bureau, mon lit et mon armoire, il ne me restait qu'un peu de place au centre pour une table sur laquelle reposait mon ordinateur portable et ma télévision, accompagnée d'une console de jeux. Pour ce qui était de manger et de se laver, nous avions une salle de bain et une cuisine communes à chaque étage.

Dans l'école, il y avait des collégiens et des lycéens, mais les âges ne se mélangeaient pas. On restait souvent avec ceux de sa classe. Chaque grade avait son « complément » d'uniforme : Bleu au collège Rouge au lycée.

Le mien était rouge. L'uniforme était composé d'une chemise blanche, et d'une jupe noire pour tous les élèves. Ensuite, on mettait autour de notre cou la cravate ou le nœud de la couleur de notre niveau –bleu ou rouge- et on avait le libre choix de mettre une veste, un pull, ou même juste un t-shirt blanc à la place de la chemise. Moi, je n'aurais pas due être ici, mais j'ai redoublé cette année, je n'ai donc pas pu changer d'établissement… Mais je ne me doutais pas encore que je n'aurais jamais l'uniforme noir des étudiants…

Quelques jours passèrent, mais à force de tourner et retourner dans le même bâtiment, j'en eu rapidement assez, et je décidais de sécher les cours de l'après midi pour faire un tour en ville. En espérant ne pas retomber sur ce garçon…

* * *

Alors? Vos avis? Perso je le trouve un peu lent.. On sait pas grand-chose. Mais ça vous laisse réfléchir à le suite! ^^


	2. Fight and care

**Second : **

Dix heures du matin, en plein cours de maths, je me surprends à repenser aux événements d'il y a une semaine. Cette étrange rencontre dans le bar, et tout ce qu'elle a engendré. Ce jeune homme qui m'avait attrapé le bras, m'avait-il vu verser une larme ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il m'avait suivie dans la rue ? Mais il n'avait pas insisté, lorsque je m'étais dégagée, et m'avait laissée partir.

Environ quatre jours après cela, j'étais retournée en ville, un après-midi, espérant ne pas tomber sur ce garçon.

Malheureusement, c'est ce qu'il se passa. Je sortais d'un magasin de jeux vidéo, lorsque je le reconnus dans la foule. Il était de dos. Je voyais ces cheveux roux bouger au rythme de ses pas, et il agitait vivement les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Très vite, je partis dans la direction opposée à la sienne, avant de rentrer dans une autre boutique. Je patientais quelques instants, puis, après avoir payé mes maigres achats, je sortis. En ouvrant la porte, je percutais quelqu'un, ce qui me fit me baisser pour ramasser mes affaires tombées au sol. Une fois de nouveau debout, je vis la personne que je venais de heurter, et sortis immédiatement du magasin.

C'était volontaire de sa part, de rentrer dans le magasin d'où je sortais ? Et si oui, comment savait-il que j'étais là ?

Je m'arrêtais quelques mètres plus loin, essoufflée de ma course. Je n'étais pas terrorisée, loin de là, mais cet homme ressemble tellement à celui qui est mort devant moi, huit ans plus tôt…

Soudain, je me mis à examiner la ruelle dans laquelle je m'étais stoppée. Il y faisait sombre, malgré le soleil de fin d'août, et sa sentait le rat mort et l'urine. Je sortis rapidement de cette impasse, sans même vérifier si le jeune homme était dans les parages.

Depuis que je l'avais vu, quelques jours plus tôt, mon caractère avait changé. Il m'avais vu rougir, avoir les larmes aux yeux, alors que même ma meilleure amie au lycée de m'avais jamais vu avec les joues rouge ou les yeux embués...

Je tournais la tête à droite, puis à gauche, et étant désormais sûre qu'il n'était pas là, je pris le chemin du retour à l'internat.

Quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule…

Lentement, je me retournais, pour voir à qui appartenais cette main…

J'étais sûre de la réponse, mais je vérifiais quand même.

Apercevant le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, ma main partie toute seule se coller avec violence sur son visage. Malgré tout, nous restions immobiles et silencieux, dans la foule bruyante qui se mouvait sur le trottoir.

Mais soudain, je lâchai :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ? Pourquoi tu me suis tout le temps ?

-C'est bien toi qui était assise au bar, il y a quelques jours ? demanda-t-il en ignorant ma question.

-Oui, et alors ? répondis-je, sur la défensive.

-Suis-moi. annonça le jeune homme simplement.

J'étais en colère. Pourtant, je le suivis, sans discuter, mais tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moment pour m'enfuir.

Ce moment arriva alors que nous traversions une place bondée de monde. Les gens s'écartaient sur notre passage, sans que je sache pourquoi. Mais grâce à cela, j'aurais la voie libre pour partir.

Alors, je me jetai sur le garçon, voulant lui assener un coup à la tête. Mais, à ma grande surprise, il esquiva le coup, aussi me retrouvais-je devant lui, lui faisant face. Je bondis à nouveau pour le frapper, mais il s'écarta encore. Tremblante de rage, je le frappais partout où je pouvais, sans qu'il ne reçoive aucun coup.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-il calmement en attrapant mon poing à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de te suivre ! Je ne te connais pas, et je ne sais pas où tu m'emmène ! m'énervais-je.

Brusquement, il me frappa. D'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ma lèvre se fendit, et je me mis à saigner. Sous le choc, je ne bougeai pas durant quelques secondes. Puis je me mis à le ruer de coup, et il fit de même. Nous n'esquivions pas. J'eu l'impression que nous avions besoin, tout les deux, de relâcher de quelque chose, comme de la colère, ou de la déception, peut-être… ?

Nous continuions notre manège lorsqu'un homme grand, portant les cheveux rouges et un t-shirt blanc recouvert d'une veste noire, nous retienne. Nos deux bras en l'air, au jeune châtain et à moi, étaient tenus pas le nouveau venu qui, d'après le regard de mon adversaire, était un homme qu'il valait mieux respecter.

-C'est bon, Misaki. Arrête. dit-il. Et toi aussi.

Il avait parlé d'une voix grave et calme, et ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête.

-Si elle ne veut pas te suivre, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu la convaincras ! rigola un homme qui apparut derrière le premier.

Ce dernier était blond, jeune, ses yeux entre jaunes et marrons avaient quelque chose de fascinant et d'hypnotique, et son visage exprimait de la joie et de l'amusement. Si je m'étais retournée, j'aurais vu que Misaki, celui contre qui je venais de me battre, avait les joues écarlates.

Le regard que posait l'homme aux cheveux pourpres sur le jeune blond en disait long sur leur relation, tout comme le sourire que ce dernier lui renvoya.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? m'offusquais-je.

-Pardon. répondit le blond. Vous allez bien ? Yata-chan ne vous a pas fait trop mal ?

« Yata-chan » ? Mais il avait combien de nom et de surnom, ce gars-là ? Dans ma tête, il resterait « Misaki » en tout cas.

Hormis ma lèvre ouverte et quelques ecchymoses sur mes bras et mon visage, j'allais bien. Mais ils décidèrent tout de même que je le suivrais pour me faire soigner.

Je fus surprise de voir où ils m'emmenaient. Dans le bar où j'avais mis les pieds quelques jours plus tôt ! Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises…

**~•~**

* * *

**Alors, ce deuxième chapitre? :3 Perso je trouve la scène de la**

**bagarre un peu lente...**


	3. Join HOMRA?

**Third : **

Je suis dans mon lit, sans réussir à dormir. Entre les examens qui approchent, l'anniversaire de Kisei, qui est une date difficile pour moi, et la semaine d'incertitudes à propos du Howling Flame… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux en parler à personne. Même pas à ma meilleure amie du lycée, Natsuki. Elle est vraiment gentille, attentionnée, calme, tout le contraire de moi. Mais je ne lui dit pas, car je ne veux pas lui annoncer que je vais partir. Et la laisser seule.

En attendant de prendre une décision, je repense à hier, lorsque j'ai demandé à faire partie du clan du Roi Rouge.

Après m'avoir soignée, le jeune homme blond -dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom- me laissa seule dans la pièce avec Misaki, soigné lui aussi. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'absent repassa la tête par la porte et me demanda mon prénom. Je lui répondis, et il reparti aussitôt. Et alors que j'essayais de regarder tout sauf mon adversaire, mes yeux tombèrent sur le tatouage tribal qu'il portait à la poitrine. Son débardeur noir épousait ses muscles, et son torse se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. La marque me rappelait quelque chose, mais sur le coup, je n'aurais pas su dire quoi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond revint avec deux verres, contenant chacun une aspirine, à la main. Il nous les donna, et sans hésiter une seconde, je lui demandais :

- Dites, hum… Cette marque, qu'il a, commençais en désignant le skateur, c'est quoi au juste ?

L'intéressé releva la tête et rougit légèrement. Pourtant, le jeune homme aux yeux d'or me répondit en rigolant :

- Ca, c'est la marque de notre clan, le Howling Flame. Pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça… répondis-je, honteuse de ne pas avoir reconnu le signe d'un des plus grands gangs de notre ville de Shizume.

Misaki se mit à rire. Offusquée, je plantai mon regard le plus dur et le plus froid dans le sien, ce qui suffit à le faire arrêter. Finalement, il s'expliqua :

- Désolé, mais… commença-t-il en rougissant de plus belle. J'ai cru que tu allais nous demander d'intégrer le Howling Flame, et ça m'as fait rire…

- Et alors ?! m'emportais-je. Pourquoi ça te fait rire ? Parce que je suis une fille, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais Yata-chan… fit le blond qui nous avait observés en silence en posant son bras sur la tête du jeune homme. Yata-chan à des rapports très complexes avec les filles.

Je regardais les deux hommes en silence, tour à tour, et j'éclatai de rire en voyant « Yata-chan » baisser la tête et rougir.

- Bien, je me suis décidée. annonçais-je en me levant. Puis-je rejoindre le Howling Flame ?

- Maintenant que tu nous as demandé… Il te faudra le dire à Kusanagi-san. souri le blond. Et ensuite, tu devras sûrement attendre.

Donc voilà, j'attends. Kusanagi-san, la personne à qui je devais demander mon intégration « officielle » n'était autre que le barman qui m'avait servit du saké quatre jours plus tôt. Je m'étais présentée, nom, prénom et âge, mais il ne parut pas fâché d'apprendre que je n'étais pas majeure en réalité, ni que je lui avais donc menti sur mon âge.

Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Puisque je n'arrive pas à dormir, autant en profiter. J'allume ma console et continue mon jeu-vidéo. Je joue jusqu'à deux heures, environ, et comme je tombe de sommeil, je décide de m'allonger un peu pour dormir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

Il est six heures du matin, et la sonnerie de mon réveil me tire du sommeil. Je me lève donc, prend mes affaire et va sous la douche. Dans le couloir, je croise Natsuki qui va dans la même direction. Elle me salue d'un sourire et marche en silence à côté de moi. Même si nous étions l'exacte contraire l'une de l'autre, notre point commun était de ne pas parler, juste après notre réveil.

Pour le reste, ma journée est morne et ennuyeuse. Je repousse encore le moment de parler à mon amie du Howling Flame, alors que nous sommes dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique et manger des gâteaux. Chambre qui, au passage, est deux fois plus grande que la mienne, puisque ses parents l'aident à payer. Contrairement à moi. Mais je ne me plains pas.

La jeune blonde est allongée sur le ventre, sur son lit, et feuillette un magasine de mode. Quant à moi, je suis assise au sol, le dos contre son matelas, et je joue à la console portable. Tout à coup, Natsuki qui était si calme depuis que nous étions ici, s'écria :

- Rei, tu dois m'expliquer un truc !

Je suis surprise, car je ne sais pas de quoi elle veut parler, et je doute qu'elle soit du courant du fait que j'intègre le Howling Flame. Ou que je doive quitter le Lycée bientôt, puisque je ne peux plus payer les frais d'internat et de scolarité.

Elle ne sait rien, alors de quoi veut-elle parler ?

- Depuis qu'on est ici, tu as mangé à toi toute seule un paquet de gâteau entier, et c'est comme ça à chaque fois.

- Et… ? je demande

- POURQUOI TU NE GROSSIS PAS ?! hurle mon amie.

Je rigole, car j'ai l'habitude de ses remarques. La dernière fois, c'était sur le fait que tout les garçons veuillent être « ami » avec moi alors que je ne parle à personne d'autre qu'à elle.

Natsuki est la seule personne qui compte pour moi, et la seule qui me fasse rire. Lorsque nous sommes avec d'autres gens, dans la classe par exemple, je me renferme et ne parle pas. Mais quand nous somme toutes les deux, comme maintenant, je lui parle tellement !

Pour la consoler, le soir même, je dors avec elle, dans sa chambre. Nous sommes allongées dans son lit, face à face, un écouteur chacune, et elle commence à s'endormir.

Puis, à mon tour je sombre dans les bras si attirants de Morphée.

**~•~**


End file.
